The chain link type of fence is probably the best known and most practical fence used in the United States at the present time. However, it is difficult to alter such a fence to provide visual privacy, and it is rather difficult to extend the fence vertically upwardly when a somewhat higher structure is required, for instance to confine a pet dog.
The usual way of extending the height of a chain link fence is to stretch a wire extension on top of it, of the type shown for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,767 to Daugherty. However, this type of extension has a very institutional look which is not suitable for use in residental areas, for example. Various other types of ornamental extensions have been proposed, of which the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 457,044 to Duffey et al is similar in some ways to the present disclosure since it can be mounted on top of an existing fence to extend the height somewhat in a decorative manner. Greater privacy is achieved in a chain link fence, for instance, by passing slats down through the openings in the wire mesh as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,760,759 and 2,802,645 to Rice, the disclosures showing an increase in the height of the fence in FIG. 4 of each of those patents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,877 to Parks shows a somewhat similar concept, using a bamboo screen which is simply attached to an existing chain link fence by wiring it to the fence.